Happy Birthday
by EXO718
Summary: Kanda's birthday inspired this drabble from me.  First time I could put that many thoughts together so I apologize if it's not that good.


He sat quietly looking over one of the valleys inside the White Ark, he has been thinking about a lot of stuff in his life ever since the Moyashi picked him up at Matael. It had been quite a shock to see the younger teen since he thought the connection to Matael was destroyed. The Moyashi quietly answered that he had directed the Ark to a nearby town that he remembered and traveled the rest of the way by foot. The Sprout stayed by his side and took care of basic needs until he was healed enough to travel back to the Ark. A few months ago, he would have had a fit to be seen so helpless in front of anyone especially that Sprout. But now he and the Sprout are both fugitives from the Vatican and he has no other place to return to. The Black Order was his prison, but it was also the only home that he ever had in this body. He understood that his creation and existence itself was a lie to God, but he was OK with being a destroyer for the Black Order. The reunion with Alma Karma opened up a lot of old wounds that he had long buried with the visions of the lotuses that plague his every breath. Now he wonders who the good guys in this war are, were there any good guys at all.

Lavi would laugh his head if he saw them now; somehow he and the Moyashi had become "tolerable roommates" on the Ark. The Sprout had sealed off most of the doorways within the Ark to keep the Noahs and the Black Order out, he grudgingly was thankful that 14th had this power so they could live within this sanctuary. They had traveled sporadically to locations frequented by the former General Cross Marian hoping to find clues about the 3rd side of the War. But that detestable man lived a life of debauchery and Kanda was not sure if he can visit one more brothel before he snaps and destroys the place. But the Sprout had that determined look in his eyes so he went along with it, it's not like he had more important things to do anyway. He just wished the Sprout would just let him wait outside while he goes in to make his inquiries. He smirked slightly when he remembered how he decked one guy in one of the Chinese Brothels who dared to proposition him thinking he was a female and then asked if he was looking for "stags" when he found out he was male. The Sprout dragged him out quickly before he did more damage, and they returned quickly to the Ark. He was surprised that the Sprout did not whine and complained about his terrible temper getting them into trouble. In fact, it suddenly dawned on him that he has not had too many arguments with the Sprout since they became companions on the Ark. Perhaps his impatience has mellowed out around this Allen Walker. This Sprout was more quiet and mature than the young idiot he first met outside the gates of the Black Order. He still smiles politely even though it's fake, but there is a sadness etched into his grey eyes.

He sighs quietly and murmurs into the sunset, "We have both changed na, Moyashi".

"I'm sorry Kanda, did you say something" asks the Sprout as he quietly appears by his side.

"Che, what do you want"

"I just remembered what today is, Happy Birthday Kanda!"

"Che, it's not my real birthday, I don't even know if I have a real date of birth, Tiedoll Gensui always ….."

"That's OK Kanda, I don't know what my real date of birth is either, but Mana decided that my adaption date will be my birthday so that will be on my tombstone when I die"

"… You don't hate him for what he did to you? Making you the vessel for the 14th."

"It's complicated, I can't hate him because he was the first person to ever care for and love me. And I don't know if it's a bad thing to have Mana and his brother live within me…. I'm just going to keep walking forward until I find the answers to what I'm looking for" "Will you come with me, Kanda?" And for the first time since he saw him again, he saw the genuine smile on the Sprout's face.

"Come on Kanda, I got you a birthday cake, let's go cut it before Tim eats it all up."

"Che, I hate sweets" But he walks alongside Allen Walker any way.


End file.
